Peak Human Strength/Supernatural
The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Abnormal/Advanced/Immense/Super/Unnatural Strength Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. Applications *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Stamina Techniques *Enhanced Strike *Impale *Megaton Punch *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *'Supernatural Strength' **Type I: Being able to lift up from cars to trucks, buses, and other vehicles of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Incalculable strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Speed Limitations *Could take time for user to control their strength in order to handle mundane things and people without harming or destroying them. *Can be overpowered by beings with Absolute Strength. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Television Movies Literature Known Objects * THe Ox Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * The Armor of the Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) * The Oni Masks (Jackie Chan Adventures) * The Stone Masks (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Gallery File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles to tremendous levels, increasing his strength that he can easily shatter rocks and firearms. File:Broly_Crushes_Paragus_and_Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) showcases his monstrous strength, even for a Saiyan, by crushing his father's heavily armored space pod. File:Gintoki_Throwing_Shige_Shige's_Mage.gif|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) showcasing tremendous strength when he threw a lightweight hair bundle with the force of a cannonball. File:Tsunade_cleaves_the_ground.png|Tsunade (Naruto) using her immense raw strength and masterful chakra control to split the ground open with a single finger. Cherry Blossom Impact.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) can use her proficient chakra control to enhance her strength to incredible levels. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) opened all of the Eight Gates, releasing strength 100 times that of his already enhanced might, his full-power kick can distort space. File:Kamui_punches_Nobu_Nobu.png|Kamui (Gintama) possess tremendous strength, even for the mighty Yato clan, as one casual punch can send a man flying through buildings. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Monster Chopper (One Piece) possesses tremendous strength, easily smashing through a superhuman's iron-body defense and pounding him bloody. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, increasing his strength to levels beyond any normal fishman, but at the cost of his sanity and good health. Kaido smash.jpg|Kaido's (One Piece) monstrous strength can smash people into oblivion. One piece dwarves-1.jpg|Dwarves (One Piece) are extremely strong, allowing them to easily destroy buildings and take down large enemies many times their size. Hajrudin Gungnir.jpg|Hajrudin's (One Piece) strength is even by giant standards tremendous... Machvise flying to the Heavens.jpg|...allowing him to send a ten thousand ton Machvise flying into the Heavens. Charlotte Katakuri-1.png|Charlotte Katakuri's (One Piece) tremendous strength allow him to kill people with a flicked Jelly bean. Kaido smash.jpg|Kaido's (One Piece) tremendous strength allow him to smash people into oblivion. Young Linlin strength.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) was born with tremendous superhuman strength, able to break a gigantic sword with a punch and slammed a giant to a ground. File:Toguro_kills_Butajiri.png|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses such monstrous strength that even a casual finger flip blew Butajiri's brains clean out. File:Ottar_H.png|Ottar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a maiden that was blessed with super strength by a goddess. Will_Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Commander.jpg|The Commander (Sky High) Knuckles Lost World.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Kevin's Strength.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Four Arms' strength Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms' and Humungousaur's strength combine together Saitama fist.jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) possesses immense physical strength, being able to destroy almost anything with a single punch. Zeno’s Power.gif|Having gone through the harshest military training for gifted mamodo children, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) is one of the strongest mamodo in the tournament. With his strength, Zeno has been able to overpower and humiliate many powerful mamodo like Riou. Dio glorious.png|After his transformation into a vampire, DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) gained supernatural strength, easily crashing an iron cross. RCO074_1469408837.jpg|The Immortal (Image Comics) RCO016_1469326532.jpg|Colossus fighting The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) RCO111.jpg|Lucas Lee THROW (Oni Press) Kurumi vs Bandersnatch.gif|Kurumi Tokisaki's (Date A Live) immense strength can break an army of Bandersnatch robots with brute force. Seth Breaks Arm.gif|After becoming a human-fly hybrid, Seth Brundle (The Fly) gained supernatural strength, able to break a man's arm with nothing but a flick of the wrist. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has tremendous physical power allowing her to fight entire army and 10 Teigu users with only pure physical might. Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is the strongest of the CP9 Rokushiki masters, even at the age of 13, he kiiled 500 soldiers and pirate crew. Sanji super kick.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) kicks back tremendous power. Hancock Perfume Femur.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) possess tremendous leg strength. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries